


🔍 Undressed 🔍 A Demus Shortfic 🔍

by ThePridefulWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Children Avert Your Eyes, Horny Deceit and Horny Remus, Janmus, M/M, NSFW, Naked Deceit, No Angst, No Fluff, One True Pairing, Pre-Established Relationship, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Teasing, demus - Freeform, dukeceit, kinda smutty, married au, not safe for sanders, not safe for work, otp, receit, shortfic, spoiler free, this is basically just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: " Come on Honey!"Remus heard Deceit's whines from upstairs as he made his way up to the stairs. Who knew how desperate Deceit was to cuddle upstairs? Remus made his way to their shared room on the left and he opened the door.Deceit seems very needy today with him demanding cuddles from Remus. When Remus quickly comes up the stairs to solve the problem, Deceit has seemed to have other plans for the night...Please Note That This Work Of Fiction Is One Line Away From Edging Into Smut Territory So If You're Uncomfortable WIth This, I Highly Suggest Doing Something Else Like Watching Cat Videos.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Janmus - Relationship, demus - Relationship, dukeceit - Relationship, receit - Relationship
Kudos: 48





	🔍 Undressed 🔍 A Demus Shortfic 🔍

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It HIghly Motivates Me To Keep Writing!
> 
> Please Note This Does Not Contain Any Actual Smut But Does Contain Implied Smut At The End And A Description Of A Naked Deceit But Does Not Mention Any Private Parts. If You're Uncomfortable With This Type Of Material, I Suggest Reading Another Piece Of Fanfiction I Have Written Or This Cat Video Below. Both Will Be Worth Your Time!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678603
> 
> https://www.bing.com/videos/search?q=cat+video+piano&docid=608039130051448716&mid=EFB47601A9E801F337D0EFB47601A9E801F337D0&view=detail&FORM=VIRE
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Trigger Warnings
> 
> Word Count: 204 Words
> 
> Character Count: 1,089 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 45 Seconds

" Come on Honey!"

Remus heard Deceit's whines from upstairs as he made his way up to the stairs. Who knew how desperate Deceit was to cuddle upstairs? Remus made his way to their shared room on the left and he opened the door. 

Well, the first thing that stood out to Remus was that fact Deceit was nude. He was resting on his stomach with him staring at Remus with his scales decorating his gorgeous body. Deceit looked up to Remus with his innocent eyes looking at him, his yellow snake eye dilated. His black hat who usually adorned was missing with his very rarely seen ruffled, brown hair in full view. He also seemed to be stripped of his yellow gloves. His little pose seemed too perfect for just a simple accident that left him undressed.

" Oops sorry... I didn't have enough time to get dressed," Deceit smiled as he stared at Remus. His moved his body in a teasing manner with his eyes fixed on his husband in front of him.

Remus shut the door as he made his way towards his husband displayed in front of him.

" Well, maybe you shouldn't have been so desperate for me to come up then,"


End file.
